A Demon's Way Of The Heart
by Hyochiri
Summary: A Kazama x Chizuru Fanfic - Chizuru flees through the Kyoto night, pursued by Chikage Kazama who seeks to make her his bride. But is that really all he wishes for? Or does he wish for more?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1 – A Demon's Way of the Heart: Prologue

Chizuru hastened down the path the moon had lit for them. The grip Hijikata had on Chizuru's wrist tightened as he heard the fast pace of footsteps behind them quicken. Chizuru's heart was thumping like a drum inside of her swollen chest. Sweat continued to roll down her face, and as she ran, she tried her best to keep up with the pace that Hijikata had going, but unlike him, she was not well trained in running far distances. Her feet below her felt as though they would give out any second. When Hijikata felt her grip failing, he jerked her back up and faced her.

"Just a little further, don't give in just yet!" his voice almost faltered when he saw the man running at a quicker pace behind them.

The moon had become one with the sky, and it had barely started to rain. No stars shone through the darkness, just a single ray from the moon had given her hope tonight. But a stone that Chizuru hadn't hoped for appeared in the path which they ran and caught the edge of her sandal and she began to fall. Light silk met a rough, hard mixture of dirt and mud.

Hijikata spun around and tried to help Chizuru, but there was no use running anymore "Chizuru!"

Hijikata unsheathed his sword from where it rested and swung it in a half circle in front of him just above Chizuru. This made Chizuru hide her face in fear of what might happen to him. Instead, a gentle breeze flowed over her, and she bravely looked through a peephole in her hands to see the demonic figure of Kazama Chikage. His golden hair became wavy as it matched it's rhythm with that of the singing wind's. Missing the top black coat he normally always wore, he blended in with the natural white of the silk which had the mere evidence of water droplets on it. His deepening ruby starred eyes glittered on the moon's stage, offering him a place as the main role. The phrase came to Chizuru's mind as more of irony than a compliment. She almost thought he looked like an angelic devil. What a fool she was, to think of him as angelic.

She had seen him soaked in the blood of other's before; when he fought with Okita at the Ikeda inn. This was but their second meeting. Hijikata slowly scooted in front of her until his entire back seemed to shield her. She tried to look out in front of him, to see what the Oni would do. Before Hijikata moved a protective arm to block her view, she could've sworn she saw an inhuman smirk form on Kazama's face.

"I need you to keep running." Hijikata whispered into his shoulder to make sure than the Oni couldn't hear.

"But Hijikata-san I—" Chizuru was immediately cut off by the cold glare of Hijikata.

"Hurry and go!" Chizuru sat there for a single painful moment then stood up while giving a single shake of the head to Hijikata.

Chizuru turned around and did not so much as give a single glance behind. She knew that if she did, then she wouldn't be able to leave. The tears it would leave in her heart would be too much to bear. The kimono she wore slowed her down a bit, but she pushed on, desperate more than ever to reach headquarters. She knew that the others would volunteer whole heartedly to help him and rush out immediately. But as she ran she heard a small rustling in the leaves throughout the trees, one that the rain did not cause. She quickly looked around, scanning her surroundings thoroughly and carefully. Her hunch had been right, almost as if not to be seen, shadows of a man leaped through the trees at lightning speed.

While examining her situation and running at the same time, a tall tree's root stood up straight out of the dirt. This time her sandal broke and her face did not meet with any mud or dirt. A strong chest broke her fall into the deep force of the ground. She looked up into the face of the man who held her captive. He had light blue eyes that seemed to strike right through her soul, and his hair was tied back in a tight, low ponytail the color of the kimono she now wore.

When her head got itself back in order from the strikingly painful fall, she tried to get away from the man. She pushed herself off of his chest hoping to somehow knock him back, but he stood his ground and grabbed her wrist before she could travel far enough.

With one eye closed in stress, she yelled over the roar of the thunder "Let me go, please!"

He singlehandedly forced her to take a single step towards him, just to make sure he had total control "I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now for more important reasons than yours." The tone in his voice was dull, as if nothing currently happening could excite him in any way.

She turned toward where Hijikata and Kazama clashed swords. The sound of steel on steel felt like a dagger in her heart. And with every fading flash of lightning, she saw a new picture of the battle overhead. Each attack Kazama did threw Hijikata off by a lot.

Chizuru felt tears well up in her eyes, like she could already foresee the outcome and she dropped to the ground "Please stop it! Kazama-san, please…" her last words turned into small sobs.

Back at the fight, Kazama had heard Chizuru's pleas and smirked at Hijikata "Feel like giving up yet?"

Hijikata gave him a silent, cold glare and returned his comment "Not in your lifetime."

"Fine then, have it your way." He said it almost sarcastically.

Kazama quickly flipped his blade to the dull side, but not to make sure his own attacks didn't befall his opponent , but instead when he did do this action, it knocked Hijikata's sword and grip off balance so it flew out of his hands and landed behind him only a few meters away. He fell backwards with another threatening shove from Kazama. Hijikata quickly grabbed onto his other sword still yet unsheathed, but by then, Kazama pointed his katana at Hijikata's throat.

Kazama wore a wry smile and spoke "Give up now, before I'm forced to put you in your grave."

Back where she was, Chizuru saw the events, and it felt to her that she could already in place of Hijikata feel the cold steel sliding across her neck "Hijikata-san!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She turned to face the man holding her wrist and then gripped the hand holding her and tugged "Let me go! Please! Now!" she looked up into his sky blue eyes, and for a second, the man looked a little surprised, as if he saw something more sinister than the girl that now tugged so desperately.

So for a moment his hand loosened his grip on her wrist and she took the chance immediately. She retrieved her wrist from the strange man and made a dash for Hijikata. When Kazama raised his sword to the climax, she made her final leap to Hijikata. At that moment, Kazama brought down his sword. Chizuru landed on top of Hijikata, and all of a sudden, bright red blood poured down her arm onto her hands.

Kazama had already swung his sword, and finally put on a slightly angered face. She looked towards Hijikata, making sure that the blood hadn't come from his own body. To make sure she could tell the voice deep down inside her that not a scratch was bore from his body. Instead, it was her shoulder that was the only thing that had a visible wound on it at all.

Chizuru hung her head in relief "Thank goodness, you're alright…" she panted heavily.

Hijikata having just come back to his senses looked at her with an overly concerned face and shouted despite being so close "You idiot! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Surprisingly, Chizuru only shouted back "That goes the same for you!"

Hijikata drew back at her conclusion and sighed in defeat. Kazama angered of having been ignored the whole time lifted his sword again. As a reaction to this, Chizuru used herself as a body shield and placed herself over Hijikata to block any possible chance of him getting sliced.

Kazama's crimson gaze tightened "Move."

Chizuru peered up at him through the gaps in her bangs. The tip of his sword seemed to almost touch the moon, and his deep red eyes glowed in the darkness. The rain around them seemed to be setting Kazama's own setting for the moonlight that glinted off of his sword. Her heart started to thump faster as she tightened her embrace around Hijikata's head. As this happened, Kazama only tightened his grip on his sword; a long silence full of fear and dispute filled the air around the group.

Chizuru looked back away into the darkness of the forest, no signs of life were conjured; the storm seemed to have scared them into hiding. She knew that Kazama wouldn't hesitate to take her life, and he'd only finish Hijikata off once he had done so to her. It took a while, but she made her decision, and she was sure to make it clear to the man with the line of attack. She gently loosened her arms and still looking down; she turned a bit towards the direction Kazama stood in.

"If I…." she felt the intensity of Hijikata's body increase. "If I agree to go with you, will you give me your word that you'll leave Hijikata-san alone?" now she was facing him full on.

Kazama stood there for a moment, as if thinking this over very carefully, as if he thought that she was plotting something. But as she stood now, she could be killed at any distinct moment. In her position, acting desperate would be a rational decision in this situation.

He lowered his sword and sheathed it which allowed Chizuru to let out a sigh of relief.

He held out his hand to her, and beckoned to her with the coming sound of the breeze "Come."

She allowed her hands to drop to Hijikata's shoulders, and when she did Hijikata roughly grabbed her out of reflex "Chizuru, you can't let him have what he wants!"

Kazama turned an icy glare over to him and grunted in irritation. But Chizuru only simply wrapped her hands around his wide back, and embrace him the way a mother would. Light tears protruded from her long eyelashes that hid the truly saddening eyes behind them. Hijikata looked at her, the light having disappeared from his eyes.

"Chizuru?" his voice wavered.

She brought her face up for him to see. Her cheeks were red from the tears that escaped her honey colored eyes, and her hair was dampened from the down pouring rain. The smile she wore on her lips told him a lie. She straightened up and started to slowly back away.

"Chizuru!" his hand struck out, but it was immediately caught by the man with red hair.

His strength surpassed that of a mere human.

"I'm so sorry…" Chizuru managed to choke out those last few words before letting her hand overlap with Kazama's.

Kazama took her hand in his and almost immediately they both blended into the whistling wind along with the darkness chasing their tails.

The man restraining Hijikata released him and he too vanished into the scenery surrounding them. And until the others found him, Hijikata sat there, alone, reliving the moment of terror several times through.

/~*~/ Author's Note

Here's my first chapter on Kazama x Chizuru! They're probably my second most favorite couple in the anime. My first would either be a mix between Souji and Hijikata. There will be another chapter, so never fear! I hope this fanfic gets lots and lots of views!


	2. Chapter 2 - Chances Lost

Chapter 2 – Chances Lost

The room was filled with the icy silence of a snow peaked mountain. Nothing but the occasional whispers of wind found its way into the fire lit room. Each of the Shinsengumi captains each wore a deep expression of thought and regret. But finally, through the frosty silence, Okita filtered out some of his thoughts into atmosphere.

"Is there really nothing you could've done?" his tone was low and sharp.

Hijikata's fists clenched onto the loose garments of his pants, and his head lowered a few centimeters.

Koundo noticed and shot a quick look at Okita "Souji!"

Okita backed a bit away, disappointed that Koundo took Hijikata's side, but his expression still held the same grounds.

"Do you know where they might've gone?" Heisuke looked up at Hijikata with small hope, but it immediately faltered when Hijikata gave a single, quick shake of the head.

Heisuke looked down at his lap, holding the face a puppy might make when the owners leave it outside for far too long.

Sano saw the mood of the room sink down further and he tried his best to make the better of a bad situation "Everything should be fine for now; if this only happened a few hours ago then he couldn't have gone far with her. We also know that Kazama is sided with the Satsuma, and the Satsuma still have business here in Kyoto. So he must be keeping her near somewhere."

As Sano noticed happily, many gloomy faces glanced up at him, with the single glint of chance in their eyes.

"If that's the case," everyone reverted most of their attention to Saito, who had remained motionless and subtle in the corner of the room where the light had dully painted the pale walls "We should take our chances now with Kazama Chikage still needed at the front lines."

Koundo crossed his arms and leaned his head down, the answers were obviously beyond reach for him "I would give the 'go ahead' on that, but then we won't have the numbers needed for _our_ front lines."

Sannan, knowing it was time to prove his worthiness to the group, he spoke up "If that's so, then we can always search at night with our Rasetsu Unit."

Sannan gave his usual sly smile, showing no emotion, but the others knew the excitement he held.

"Sannan-san," Hijikata's voice rang out loud and clear; especially to the other men in the room besides Sannan.

"Toshi, try and calm down a bit." Koundo hadn't shown any sign of concern for using the Rasetsu Unit, in fact, he actually seemed to not like the plan, but consider it.

Hijikata saw this, and reacted "Koundo-san, you can't be serious—"

Koundo held a hand up to interrupt Hijikata "Let's be realistic Toshi, we don't need to use the Rasetsu Unit at the front lines right now, and if Kazama Chikage truly is going to be staying at the front lines for a while, then this is the golden opportunity."

Hijikata held his ground, held the same expression, but seemed to back down in terms of sitting "But we also have to consider the dangers Koundo-san, what if one of the Rasetsu actually do get her; wouldn't there be a chance that they'll attack her?"

"If you want to get her back safe and sound Toshi, then you need to find trust in your comrades. If you don't then you won't ever be able to win a war." Koundo ended with a soft yet hard glance to the side.

Hijikata could tell that his words were solid, and he knew he also worried for Chizuru, but he had one last revision "Very well, but I have one circumstance to be met." He targeted his words at Sannan "Toudo-kun will accompany you in your search to supervise the Rasetsu."

Heisuke glanced up in confusion and pointed to himself "Me?"

But astonishing as it was, Sannan and Hijikata both ignored Heisuke in cold silence. Sannan steadily held Hijikata's cutting gaze with a small resolve forming inside his eyes "As you wish." Sannan looked down to show that that was his definite answer.

Kazama Chikage

They both walked silently among the fine houses and shops. None showed so much of a 'welcome' though. Leaving Hijikata there in the depths of the night had left Chizuru's heart quivering; with concern piled up in the subconscious of her mind. Thoughts of what might've happened to Hijikata after she left him ran through her head like a hurricane filled with nightmares and crushed dreams.

'I wonder if he's okay…' Chizuru thought.

She raised a single hand and placed it over heart in hopes that the thumping of it might subside in the slightest. Unfortunately, it had no such effect; it had only made the beating worse and more in depth. She clenched the hand she had placed over her heart in frustration with herself. Her face also tightened in a mix of vexing anger and concern.

Kazama took notice of her feelings and said "You shouldn't make that face in my presence, it's unnerving."

Chizuru jumped a little at the sudden comment and she quickly looked up at him and apologized "I'm so sorry, I just…." Her voice trailed off into little mumbles.

Kazama ignored her apology and continued on, leaving her to drag her feet from behind. Chizuru having broken one of her sandals in the confrontation with Kazama limped off balanced with only one good shoe. This seemed to irritate Kazama even more with the noise it made when she took each step. He tried to ignore it the first few minutes, but it kept nagging at him so he abruptly stopped and turned to look at Chizuru. Chizuru also stopped and looked to Kazama to see why he had done so. The light in his crimson eyes told Chizuru that he was thinking about something.

Chizuru cocked her head slightly to the side in confusion "Yes?"

Kazama only stood staring at her for a few more moments before turning to the side and sighing. Chizuru seemed even more enthralled with this and sank a bit lower in little confidence. But then Kazama surprised her by walking closer to her before sweeping her off her feet like a prince in a story.

"K-Kazama," Chizuru's face grew red in the presence of her racing heart.

This time she placed both of her hands over her chest, pleading with her conscience that Kazama couldn't hear it.

Before Chizuru could say his name again, he spoke with little pleasure "It was annoying."

"Huh?" Chizuru's face was streaked with bafflement.

"The sound your sandals made was annoying."

Chizuru a little put off the edge by this shot back at him with a counter argument "Of course it would be annoying, I tripped and broke it when I was running!"

Kazama simply ignored her witty comebacks and only mixed them in with all the other voices in his head. Chizuru's heart almost jumped out of her chest when he began walking. He made her lean closer to his chest to make it easier on him, but even though it was a small reason, she felt like she could melt. Heat filled her rosy cheeks to the point where it might spill over. With her head up against his chest, she felt the inhaling and exhaling movements of the muscles. She heard the air come and go through his body like the come and go of summer winds. Every movement he made traveled up and through his being, flowing into Chizuru's very soul. All of a sudden, she felt very comfortable, as if everything bad had flown its way out of her body, and left her pure and untouched. Kind of like how she felt when she had been tucked in as a child by her father.

She felt her eyes grow heavier as her eyelashes slowly evaded her eyes. Her body grew steadily heavier against Kazama's and she felt the sweet breeze send her a song of sleep. Her body was no longer tense as she lay curled up in Kazama's arms.

Chizuru woke up abruptly thanks to the extra 'good morning' of warm breath against her cheeks. Her eyes opened to reveal her situation. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink as she sat and stared for a fraction of a moment.

Just through her bangs she saw a man's face clouded with golden hair scattered about. The silky strands reminded her of the beautiful Kimigiku, the geisha, who worked at the Shimabara. His lashes were long, almost like hers; his face was paled to certain perfection, and his skin looked very soft. She almost felt like touching it. But just before her fingertips made contact, the man's face moved.

His eyebrows escalated and just before he opened his eyes, Chizuru was already out of the futon and at the end of it. She had her hands up in apology or defense, but she put them down when she saw the full splendor of the man.

The man with the blonde silky hair and fair skin was Kazama Chikage. The man who had took her the night before. His eyes slowly opened to pull the curtains on two fresh pairs of crimson rubies that glistened in the morning sun.

He glanced over where Chizuru shook from shock, and sheepishly asked "What are you doing?"

While he started getting up, Chizuru said in a whisper, trying to make sure Kazama didn't hear "I-I could ask you the same thing…."

"Is that so?" he glared in her direction this time.

Chizuru hadn't expected him to hear, but even so, his gaze held her as a guilty prisoner under its brilliance. The only thing she could do in defiance was to glare right back at him, her eye brows furrowed. Kazama sighed and looked away.

"Don't look at me like that, it's unnerving." Chizuru grew irritated and nearly exploded with all of her complaints sent flying.

"That's exactly what you said before, and is that all you have to say to me?"

Kazama looked back to her "What're you talking about?"

His lazy voice made Chizuru take a standing position "Please don't act like that; why were you sleeping with me?"

A small silence filled the room while Kazama scratched his head. Small beads of sweat formed on the side of Chizuru's head, trickling down the side of her cheek. Then, a small devilish smirk split his face.

"Hu—" Chizuru's sentence was immediately interrupted by the force of being pushed down.

Kazama gripped her wrist and pulled her down under him. Chizuru landed with a hard thud, and when she opened her eyes, her heart nearly skipped a beat. Kazama's face was only inches from hers. They were so close she would feel the warm minty breath pour down her face. Not to mention the position they were in. Kazama had one knee in between her thighs, tying her down with both hands holding her wrist and arm. When Chizuru tried to move away, with one of her legs, Kazama moved his knee towards that leg to stop it from reaching where it wanted to reach.

Chizuru's face reddened more and more, and when Kazama cared to notice, he only chuckled.

"Remember this Yukimura Chizuru, you belong to me now, body and will. You've given yourself up to me willingly for that pathetic human's sake"

Chizuru's eyebrows furrowed even more "He is not pathetic; in fact; he's much more manly than you! He's protected me with his life up until this point!"

Kazama's crimson gaze subsided for a moment and he smiled a little less "Is that so," he moved off of Chizuru "Then I'm just gonna have to kill him if he means that much to you."

Chizuru sat up almost as if on cue and protested "Y-You can't do that!"

"Do you wanna test that theory?" Chizuru was shocked into silence.

Finally, she spoke up "P-Please don't, I'm sorry…." her voice was below a whisper.

Kazama laughed in amusement, but his laughter ended with a light knock from the door.

"Who is it?" Kazama seemed a bit more serious this time.

"It's Amagiri and Shiranui." The voice was deep and sincere.

"Good, I'll be out in a few moments." He turned to Chizuru "While I am gone, you have no permission whatsoever to leave this room unattended, got it?"

Chizuru nodded "Y-Yes sir."

~~Yay! My first follow on my fanfiction! Woohoo! I'm very excited to be able to write out the rest of this fanfic. In this chapter I guess it was more of a romantic comedy *fiddles with fingers* so sorry about the off placement of mood! And big thanks to lalabelle for the review! It really got me excited! Hope I don't reuse too many of the same words next chapter. So for the next chapter what will the Rasetsu do? And Kazama? Find out next by following!


	3. Chapter 3 - Painstakingly

Chapter 3 – Painstakingly

"You are not to leave this room without me. And since I'm going to take my leave soon, a man named Amagiri will be right outside," he finished adjusting his sheath "If you have something you want, then tell him."

He looked down at Chizuru in a way that looked like Chizuru was going to thank him. But instead Chizuru barely stuttered through her words.

"R-Right." She looked down just a bit to let Kazama know she wasn't comfortable with this certain situation.

Kazama closed his eyes in disappointment like he was taking in a sigh, but then he turned around and started heading for the door. But before he could land another foot outside its red rimmed halls, Chizuru leaned forward, a single hand raised.

"Umm…. Kazama-san?" a tiny bead of sweat broke out on her forehead.

He responded in an ignorant tone of voice "What is it?"

"M-May I ask where you're going so early in the morning?" she barely managed to breath above a whisper.

He turned a little more to face her direction "I have business with the Satsuma today," then as if he could read her very thoughts, he retorted "Don't worry, depending on what those wolves are going to do, I have absolutely no business with them today."

Chizuru jumped a little at the change of his presence. His figure was suddenly surrounded with cold air, one that would surround a large mountain peak.

Kazama started walking down the hallway but while he was walking he said to Chizuru "As my future wife, I expect you to forget about them within a month's time."

Kazama's last comment left Chizuru shivering in her wrinkled clothes 'Forget about the Shinsengumi?' she dwelled on the thought a bit longer than she had first planned 'I can't do that, I can't forget about Heisuke-kun, Sano-san, Koundo-san,' she continued down her list, naming everyone in the Shinsengumi, but on the last name, she accidentally mouthed the words aloud.

"Hijikata-san…."

She quickly sealed her lips with her free hand and glanced around to see if anyone heard. Thankfully enough, nobody was there to receive the message.

She let out a sigh of relief and placed a fist over her chest where the pounding of her heart remained at a steady 'I wonder why, every time I think of him, my chest starts to hurt….'

She brought her hands up and cupped them around her face. Her cheeks were filled with certain warmth, like whenever she got flustered, but it went deeper than that. Chizuru looked up and out into the world through the window. Outside the sun had just come up into the sky where it shared its light with the darkest parts of this world.

'Hijikata-san….. I wonder where he is right now.' she was suddenly brought back to her senses 'Wait a second, where am I?'

She examined her surroundings carefully without ever skipping over a single detail. The walls were lining the floors with a reddish paint, or a ribbon, Chizuru was not all too sure. Near the head of the now messed up futon, sat incense, it reminded Chizuru of when she was still little with her father. He would often set out incense to relax his patients. She giggled at the nostalgic twist. In another corner was a small little package with a note on it. On the note was beautiful handwriting, one you'd expect a shogun to write with. On it read '_Chizuru_'.

'This is for me?' the curious thought hung on her before she gave up guessing and slowly lifted the lid.

Lifting the box's lid took ages for Chizuru; she had never received anything from anyone before. Different ideas passed through her, new ones being created immediately after the last. She hadn't even gotten anything from someone with her days in the Shinsengumi. Just through the first hint of teal ribbons, Chizuru gasped at the sight of a wonderfully woven silk kimono.

On top of it rested a flower rimmed note with the same beautiful handwriting as the tag. It read:

_To my beautiful future bride, I took the liberty of getting this kimono to replace your current tattered one. You needn't worry about the size, as I also took the liberty of having the women in the inn see to it while you rested._

_~ Kazama Chikage_

"H-how did he manage to do that while I slept?" she dwelled on that question for a few more seconds before accepting that the answer was beyond her reach.

She sighed then took the note in her hand to see it closer "I guess he's better with letters than saying things verbally…" she layed the note to the side and gently lifted the kimono up for a better view.

The kimono was a clear teal color and the sash was a violet color tied together with a golden string. She carefully rubbed the silk against her face to confirm if it was truly silk or not, but to no surprise, it was. She held it up to the light and gazed at the bright patterns of red.

'Kazama-san really does come from a prestigious family, doesn't he?' she let the kimono down and inhaled.

She looked down at her current clothing and wondered 'Is the way I'm dressed bother him to the point of getting me new ones?'

She glanced one last time at the kimono in her lap and smiled 'He has a nice side too.'

Without another thought or word freed from her being, she got up and slipped into her new clothes. They weren't exactly comfy, but she felt a bit better in them. She left her old ones in the box the new clothes were previously in.

When she was done dazing in the glory of the kimono, a swift breeze of cold air swept through the window to across her neck.

She quickly retaliated and placed a warm hand on her frost bitten neck "Burr…"

She looked back to the open window and walked over to it. She almost closed it before she took noticed of the soft white flakes that drifted down from the fluffy clouds overhead. She smiled at the thought of when she had first met Hijikata. _The snow that circled him and his drawn katana were like cherry blossoms out of season._

She instead of closing the window, rested her head on the sill, supported by her arms 'It's about time they headed out for their morning patrol, right?'

Even being with Kazama, she still had the continuous habit of rising early in the morning to leave with the Shinsengumi's captains on patrol.

~~Shinsengumi

"Man, it doesn't feel right anymore!" Heisuke groaned as he tagged alongside Okita.

"Rare to see you complaining, Heisuke-kun." He ended his sentence with a sly tone.

"It's just that whenever I look behind, I half expect Chizuru to be standing there." He sighed and arched his back in gloom.

"Don't think you're the only one." Okita looked away from him, but Heisuke looked up to him in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Even I think about it sometimes," he glanced around him at the town's people passing by "Although when I say that, I feel selfish for not considering Hijikata-san's feelings."

"I know." Heisuke tensed his shoulders as if he had just been punished and sent to the corner like a child.

"After all, he probably thinks that it's his entire fault for Chizuru-chan's disappearance. He's probably more indulged in the matter than any of us captains are," he closed his eyes "One thing is without doubt though, Hijikata-san is more determined than anybody with that ego of his to find Chizuru-chan."

"Right," Heisuke accepted the fact of it and tried to walk faster to match Okita's pace.

After a few moments of silence in between them, Heisuke asked a question "So, Souji," Okita glanced over at him precariously "What do you think of the plan that… Sannan, made?" Heisuke's tone of voice showed Okita his concerns.

"About the Rasetsu you mean?" Okita cautiously looked around him at the passing people within earshot.

"Y-Yeah," Heisuke stuttered nervously.

Okita bent his head down in though, the matter itself was unthinkable, and the Rasetsu were still unstable experiments. Sannan was right that they needed their men at the battlefront, and they wouldn't need the Rasetsu, but it was insane. But Okita calmly chose the opposite.

"I personally would object to it, but as things stand, it's the only way to liberate Chizuru from that monster's grasp. But," Heisuke peered up at Okita "If any of the Rasetsu even dares to take a single bite outta her, then Sannan-san won't have a lot of options when dealing with me."

"I guess so." Heisuke tried to say it jokingly, but Okita was obviously serious about it "I just hope Sannan-san and Hijikata-san knows what they're doing."

Okita for once considered Heisuke's feelings and spoke "Well you know Hijikata-san."

"Huh?"

"He'll find his way around things sooner or later and succeed. He's done it before, why not now?"

Heisuke smiled at Okita's optimistic side and said "You're right about that."

They both rounded the corner into the gates of the Shinsengumi headquarters. The rest of the day was filled to the rim with duties, rushed conversations, and preparations for Chizuru's liberation.

~~Yukimura Chizuru

Chizuru gazed out into the abyss the sky hid behind the setting sun. She softly sighed against the icy air; she hardly had anything to do alone, her being the only person in the room. Kazama still hadn't returned from work, but she had expected that. Working at the front lines took a while, even for a full fledged demon like Kazama Chikage of the West.

'I wonder how much longer he'll be….'

When she finished her thought, the sun had fully set to set free the abyss known as darkness.

"I better go to bed." She closed the window and turned around to face the futon. She had fixed the mess it was in after Kazama left; her having nothing to do and all. Besides, she was used to doing the chores.

She gently lifted to covers and slipped under the warmth of cotton and feathers. No sooner had she fallen under a sleep spell cast by the monster of the night.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Chizuru awoke with a start at the bloodcurdling scream that filled the fresh night air.

"W-What was that?" she sat up, covering her face in the sheets in fear of looking up.

It came again, more fear caused than before. She let go of the covers and held hands up to her ears to block out the noise, but it had no effect.

A shadow swiftly skipped across the door in front of Chizuru like a sail 'That must be Amagiri…'

"Get your swords!" Amagiri shouted to what seemed to be other men in the inn.

"What's going on?" Chizuru accidentally spoke aloud.

Outside her room window came a shrill of excitement a monster would make when finding fresh prey to slaughter. She jumped and turned to peer to her closed window.

"What was…." Just then a shriek for help escaped through the cracks of her still closed window.

On cue, Chizuru leapt to the window and freed it from its bindings. Chizuru looked out and around her area, but saw nothing. But once another scream caught her tongue, she quickly turned her head down below from where the scream came. There, was the most shocking sight to Chizuru, one she hadn't seen since she went under the Shinsengumi's protection.

Down below, 3 men wearing blue overcoats, holding bloodied katanas, stabbing men they had gathered in a pile, over and over. Even when she knew they were dead, they still shook with animal excitement as they repeatedly cut open red mouths into the dead men's flesh.

The platinum hair that hung onto their heads swayed in the wind, jerked here in there by the vicious motives of the murderers.

"Rasetsu?" Chizuru was baffled by their meaning of being here, the night patrol for them should still be hours from now and it should be in a different part of the city.

Only right then did Chizuru realize their meaning in being there. It was her fault innocent people were dying. A few seconds while her thoughts composed themselves, idle chatter began near the ground below. Around the corner a few ronin were walking down the alley.

The Rasetsu's crimson pupils followed the noise to its source, and they all stopped with their animal acts of murder, and walked down next to the alley where the ronin would soon emerge. Chizuru's emotions suddenly took control.

The Rasetsu walked over to an angle where the ronin wouldn't see them, and they readily raised their swords for attack.

'Oh no, more innocent people will die, I have to—" interrupted by her own thoughts she shouted "Stop, if you keep going you'll all die!"

She went wide eyed at herself, and she quickly placed a single hand over her mouth. The monsters down below peered up at her with petrifying glory at finding their original subject.

Instead of waiting there for the ronin to come out, they ran to the back of the inn, but only seconds after icy silence filled her running thoughts did shrieks and shrills of screams and excitement filled the inn. The shadows danced around her in the breeze as more and more of the screams started dying out. What was mostly left was a small percentage of screams and a large mix of excitement and yells.

She heard a familiar voice across the hall, it sounded slightly desperate in the battle with the Rasetsu.

"If all of you back now, then I will have no reason to battle you." He sounded a bit under stress, and she knew why.

Out of concern she shouted out to him "Amagiri-san!"

Nobody responded to her call, but another shadow appeared over her door.

"A-Amagiri-san?" her choice of words was just barely clouded over with doubt.

Her prayers were answered as the door slowly slid open to reveal silver locks of hair with the pale face and bloody red eyes of a Rasetsu. She looked up frighteningly at the subject of terror.

He only stood there for what seemed like ages for Chizuru until he finally took a single step into the room.

Chizuru scooted back "Stay away, please."

He took another few steps forward, each one bigger than the last, but then the creature choked out a name "Chizuru….Yuki…..mura…."

Chizuru shook with fear as her guidance "How do you—"all of a sudden the monstrosity lunged out at her with his hands outstretched.

She was frozen; she couldn't move a single muscle throughout her tense body. But just before the sharp nails of the monster reached her, a soft hand shielded her from the image and a warm body embraced her from behind. A cold breeze with the smell of steel swept around in front of her allowing warm, oozing liquid to fill in every gap in her clothing.

The hand turned her head and made her face towards the chest now holding her. The hand released her, but kept a single arm around her thin waist. After a bit of shock she looked up at her savior in white. His blonde hair wavered in front of his sweat drilled face until it revealed his beautiful features.

"Kazama…" the words escaped her lips like a blessing.

Before she knew it, tears were escaping her moist eyes, and she clung tightly to her only hope of survival.

Thank you guys soooo much for reading my fanfiction! And thank you lalabelle for the polite comments in your review and thank you sooo much for the follow. I hope that more people can come to like my story!


	4. Chapter 4 - Safety Within the Enemy

Chapter 4 – A Place of Safety within the Enemy

"These damn humans don't know what they're doing." Kazama's tone of voice showed irritation in his aura of calm.

"Kazama-san—" he suddenly pulled her closer in the tight space they had to share.

"Stay quiet." Chizuru nodded nervously, eagerly hiding the fact she actually like the touch of another warm being.

Just a few minutes ago, Kazama had saved Chizuru from the fatal stroke of an incoming Rasetsu. But after taking that one down, several more invaded the inn. They were both forced to turn tail and run, but they didn't get too far until they had to hide themselves inside a closet. It seemed like the last place to hide in this sort of situation, but they didn't have any other choice hanging in the open like they were. She was probably the most uncomfortable person in the small space. She had to try her best to fit on top of Kazama's lap to contain room. She had to press up against his chest for more room and comfort.

Just a few meters away there was the hallway where several pairs of feet pitter pattered up and down the narrow halls. She could feel the inhuman excitement from where she sat with Kazama; from what she could tell, even Kazama could feel the danger. Taking two or three on proved no task to Kazama, but there were definitely more than twenty currently in the inn, and Kazama was defeated in numbers.

Both of them knew a fact though, the creatures outside the safe closet would soon find them. Along with their new abilities, Rasetsu also harbored a better sense of smell. Chizuru looked down into the darkness of the closet and sighed, small beads of sweat rising up onto her face. A single slam of a door the floor below them made Chizuru jump. It was small, but Kazama sensed her nervous thoughts.

Down below there were several shouts of concern and threats.

"I thought you said these things would work, Sannan-san!" the tone of rough and devoid of pity.

"They must've seen something if they're this worked up!"

"Hijikata-san, what do you suggest we do?" Chizuru's hand in reaction shot out to open the closet while a single name almost escaped her lips before Kazama clasped a hand around her mouth to silence her.

"ijikaha-an…." Her words were muffled behind Kazama's hand, but Kazama was smart enough to know her feelings.

A sudden cry broke out from below "HIJIKATA-SAN!"

Chizuru made another attempt at opening the closet, but no matter how much she fought out of his grasp, his will was stronger. Chizuru then found it useless to rebel against the restraint and quit.

Knowing she was quitting on seeing Hijikata, on helping him in a time of need she just broke. Chizuru knew they didn't have any medics besides her. Tears of frustration broke out in her eyes like a spring overflowing with massive amounts of excess water. She heard several others scream from down below, and unable to bear the emotions that stirred in her, she hid her face in the large shadow of Kazama's sleeve. She endured the pain furiously.

"Make it stop…" she sobbed.

Kazama wrapped his arm delicately around her head as if to protect her from the horrific sounds from down below "We will remain here until we are sure the fake Oni have cleared out of the inn; as well as the Shinsengumi."

Chizuru didn't respond, but she clenched her fists tighter around Kazama's clothes in discomfort. Seconds passed as they remained like that, but soon, seconds turned into minutes, minutes into a solid hour. Chizuru's tears had dried and the shouts of the men from below had retreated back into silence. No more clanging of swords filled the empty space, no more shouts of worry, no more Shinsengumi. Chizuru wanted to cry, but she had used up what she had left of tears earlier in the hour.

Kazama careful enough to not make a noise placed his hand firmly onto the closet door and opened it just enough to let a small line of light peer in. It seemed that the dawn of a new morning just began. With the reassuring silence, Kazama opened the door even more and glanced around the room precariously, not daring to skip over the smallest piece of evidence.

This time he fully opened the closet and took a step out "It's safe, come on."

Chizuru peeked out from her hidden state and gave a small nod "Right."

Kazama extended his arm for hers to take, but she simply gave it a sidelong glance and brushed off the offered help "It's okay, I can help myself." With that she stood up and brushed off the dirt gathered on her clothes.

Kazama let his hand fall to his side as he walked to the other side of the doorway. He looked around before turning back to her and beckoning "Come."

Chizuru stood for a second, unsure of what to do, but knowing her position as a result of a tough decision, she followed after him as he made his way down the hall. While walking, Chizuru felt this strange essence of herself just gone, missing. Like the light of her former self had been removed and what was left was a shadow of afterthought and regret.

'I wonder if I had chosen to stay by Hijikata-san's side, if it would be different now….'

Chizuru sighed in an unthinkable twist. Words and memories of her other life fell around her like ashes scattered about by the wind's form of pleasure. Before she knew it, they were at the front door of the inn, Kazama peering around outside at any leftover traps. Nothing out of the ordinary though.

Kazama continued out, but stopped and looked back down on Chizuru, her eyes still red with the stains of dry tears painted her cheeks "What is it?" he asked it nonchalantly, as if none of this had to worry him in any way.

"What do you mean?" Chizuru sounded almost like she was pleading.

"It should be obvious. Do you still wish to return to those 'Wolves of Mibu'?"

Chizuru fought with words, but it seemed doubted in a way of her tone "They're not wolves, they're just," she paused and breathed in a hefty sigh "humans."

Kazama grunted "Humans are wasted on the tongue of us Oni."

"Maybe you see it that way Kazama-san, but I have an entirely different way of thinking." She stared up at him, full of confidence, full of cracked pride, and full of innocence "I think," she paused "I think that you should try and open your views not to just the destructive side of humanity," she pushed further "but also to the kind and honest part. I may have been influenced by living under them for so long, but nevertheless, my opinion shall stand firm."

Kazama merely stood and looked at her for a moment, his eyes seemingly piercing right into her soul, but in that moment, Chizuru saw a small light flicker to life in his eyes "Is that so?" he said before he turned away.

Kazama continued down the side of the inn, sliding his hand along the wooden walls of its exterior, and taking in the nightly air that befell them. Chizuru thought for a while, wondering what that flicker of light meant. It was like a small candle lit in the darkest room of a manor, like the owner of the room had finally come home. She silently smiled at the thought of Kazama understanding her true meaning.

"Oof," Chizuru's eyes closed at impact, she had landed on Kazama's back who had suddenly stopped in the center of the alley; when she realized what had happened she to took a giant step backwards and bowed with her cheeks still burning red from the tears "I-I-I'm so sorry Kazama-san!"

He just turned to her and ignored her apology "We'll wait here for now."

"Huh? Wait for what?"

"Amagiri, this is our meeting spot."

Chizuru looked down at the ground dumbfounded "I see."

She lifted her chin and looked around the desolate landscape. The moon granted small beams of light through the maze of darkness. It lit the small flowers which had found small enough room to spread its small roots into its deepest depths of the moist soil. The grass was like a sea of green, flowing against the small breeze. Apparently not small enough, a strong gale of wind suddenly tickled Chizuru behind her neck.

She jumped warily and detached a hand from her sleeve to cover the frost bitten spot "Burr." She shivered in her place.

Kazama watched as she gently hugged herself as if the protection given from her arms would stop the incoming gusts of air. He sighed in annoyance, and slipped off his black overcoat "Here,"

He tossed the coat at Chizuru who barely caught it in time before it hit the ground "W-What is it?" Chizuru was having trouble registering the fact Kazama was showing his soft side.

"What does it look like?" Chizuru fumbled around with the coat for a moment before Kazama sighed again and walked over to her.

He lifted the coat from her hands and swung it around her head, then softly cradling it around the top of her head. Luckily it was long, so it covered Chizuru down to the waist.

Chizuru blushed immensely at the warmth of the coat "Th-Thank you…"

Making sure that he turned around before doing so, she took the coat sleeves on the side and held them up to her face. Pressing them gently up against her cheeks, she got the full sensation of his smell. She was surprised she never noticed it before now; his smell was extremely strong to the nose. Of course, with all the activity lately, she never really had a chance to think about it.

She glanced up ever so slightly at Kazama 'Maybe….. Maybe he's not as bad as I first thought….'

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of approaching footsteps grew louder with each foot forward.

And I'm going to end it with that for today! I'm sooo sorry that this chapter came out really late this time! School has started back up and with volleyball and homework and band, I just couldn't find the time to do it! Big thanks to _Rei Eien_ for their really encouraging comment. Chapter four depending on my schedule might come out sometime next week. Thank you all for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5 - Assassination

Chapter 5 – Assassination

Amagiri's deep voice registered in Chizuru's ears as she watched him walk up the darkened alley path "I have news and new orders from the Satsuma clan."

Kazama narrowed his gaze at the blue eyed Oni "What's the news?"

Amagiri went down on one knee before explaining his hearts "The Shinsengumi has assassinated Itou Kashitaro. They're currently heading back to their HQ."

Chizuru went wide-eyed in shock, taking in more attention than she first intended.

Nevertheless, Kazama continued "They weren't all in the inn last night?"

"Only three captains were there with troops of their men. Another three captains did the assassination."

"How many men are there?"

Amagiri looked up in respect at Kazama "Counting the captains, it would be about seventeen in all."

"Good, take a troop from the Satsuma and head out with Shiranui, cut off their path back."

Amagiri bowed his head in respect "As you wish."

Amagiri faded into the whisper of the wind as it swept ever so perfectly through the small alley way. Chizuru was shaken up from the hints given by the conversation.

"Uhm, Kazama-san," she started.

"Yes, what is it?" his tone was lazy again, completely a different tone from when he spoke to Amagiri.

"What are you planning, if-if it's okay to ask." She peered up at him against the bright sun which brought out the golden flecks off of Kazama's hair.

"You needn't worry about it, I'm not going anywhere without you anyway." That wasn't what Chizuru was mainly worried about, so she pushed further as they started walking out of the alley way.

"I meant, I meant Amagiri. What is he going to do?" Kazama gave her a sidelong glance.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He started to walk a bit faster, obviously trying to dodge the conversation.

Chizuru felt the overwhelming feeling of being shrunken down to the size of a nut. Everything happening around her made her inferior. It made her the least of everyone's worries. Deep down in her gut she had a rising feeling, but only this one had sincerity and reckless written all over it. She quickly and hurriedly stepped in front of Kazama to stop his move forward.

Kazama furrowed his brow "Move."

"I will not." Chizuru left little room to make it look like she thought about her answer. It was as if she knew his reaction to her rational actions before she acted.

Chizuru stood there, tongue tied and unsure of what to say. She kept opening her mouth to say something, but it always had the same result; no audible noise made it through her vocals. Only the silent air and gusts of wind took notice of their presence. Kazama stared down on her, reading her thoughts one handedly.

That's what Chizuru couldn't stand about him; he always acted high and mighty, smug, and worst of all ignorant. He thought of himself before others, and took what he wanted when he wanted. Her cheeks grew red just thinking about it.

Kazama lowered his head a little, as if the situation before him was of little importance to them. But alas he banked his head off to the side, and then he brought it back around and arched his back ever so slightly while bringing out a big, firm, soft hand from the shadows into the sunlight. He held it out to Chizuru in silence before the color from Chizuru's face disappeared and she meditated her hand over his; this time thinking carefully about her actions. She followed her instinct and took the hand offered to her, her honeyed eyes honest and true to her heart. Kazama relaxed a moment until finally he whisked her away into the morning.

"Stand your grounds men!" Sano shouted over the noise of screams and death.

"Do you really think we'd turn tail and run?" Nagakura put on a small act of confidence.

"Of course not! Don't think that I'll forget about your fun in the matter!" his spear swept through the air with ease, not missing a single opponent.

Amagiri and Shiranui hung back in the shadows, watching the battle in silence.

"Looks like we won't have to step in for a while; the Satsuma are practically overrunning them." Shiranui joked.

"Don't let your guard down, Shiranui." Amagiri seemed rarely agitated by Shiranui's sly comments.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules."

Shiranui watched in humor, one after the other as men cut each other down on the battlefield. Finally he turned up to Amagiri with a smirk and asked "So, Amagiri, what do you think of her?"

Amagiri looked slightly confused "Who?"

"What do you mean who? The female Oni." He turned back to the fight.

"I don't believe there is anything to think;" he closed his eyes "Our only exact purpose with her is for the survival of our pure bloodline."

"Is that really your only gesture towards her?" Shiranui cracked up. "Kazama seems slightly interested. Not that I've ever seen him lift a finger for anyone else besides himself."

"He's the lord and we're the retainers; that is normal behavior."

"Believe what you think, I think that Kazama has finally got his work cut out for him." He looked up in excitement "Looks like it's our turn."

Ahead of them, Saito Hajime, Hijikata Toshizo, and more soldiers ran to the aid of their comrades.

The next thing she knew she was flying across rooftops of the Kyoto city. The ground below her was a blur, as the people still in bed had not a clue about what was present deep into the morning. Kazama had his arms wrapped around her, careful she did not happen to accidentally fall into the passing trees. Chizuru looked somewhat amazed at how fast they were moving, seeing that, Kazama let his pride get a little higher in spirits as he picked up speed.

But soon, Kazama abruptly stopped on his knee at the roof of the building before the battleground, watching as the three Shinsengumi captains fought with all their might. He brought her over to the edge and placed her down than she just as quickly clung back onto his waist. Kazama stopped for a moment, baffled by her newly shown actions.

"Do you not like heights?"

Chizuru glanced up at him, her honey gaze filling the blankly given answer. He sighed and brought her up into his arms yet again, but this time sitting down on the edge of the roof with her clinging to his clothing in his lap. She held on tight, like Kazama's legs could give out from under her weight. She tried her best not to peer down over his feet.

After a moment of adjusting herself to the pressure of heights, she averted her gaze to the heat of the battle. Sanosuke Harada, Nagakura Shinpachi, and Todo Heisuke fought against the forces which were named Satsuma. If she were to shout out in encouragement for a side, she wasn't sure which one she would shout for. She would surely not under these circumstances cheer on the Shinsengumi.

But currently she was under Kazama, who was under the Satsuma. She grew afraid that if she shouted for the Shinsengumi, Kazama might have a royal fit about it. She looked up at him, just to make sure he hadn't completely read her mind. Luckily though, his main focus was the battle at hand. Chizuru only just realized it but under the darkness called shade of the tree looming over them, Kazama's eyes seemed to have a small sensation of peace enshrouding them.

Suddenly she heard a man make a bloodcurdling scream for help to his comrades, she averted her attention to the field, but thankfully neither of the Shinsengumi captains was hurt.

Over from a corner of a building, two shapes that she immediately recognized emerged from the shadows. It was both Amagiri and Shiranui.

'They must be the ones directing this attack.' thought Chizuru.

Just as she finished her though, Shiranui raised his gun and aimed directly at Sanosuke's being. Before Chizuru could yell, he had fired the shot and the bullet had barely skidded across the side of Sano's head. Sano's fast movements in comparison to the bullet were amazing.

"Sano; Are you alright?" the calm, familiar voice came from her right. In the distance were the rest of the brave Shinsengumi captains and the helpful work of several other soldiers.

"Saito-san!" she whispered.

The next voice got Chizuru's heart pulse throbbing up and through her neck "We came with back up!"

Chizuru smiled at the peculiar features the man held. Black hair like a Raven's feathers, and the low stern voice who would yell at her at her every small mistake; yet the always worried look he gave her out of sympathy. She fought back the urge to yell out to him in happiness and tears, but she only held on with all her might to the torso of Kazama.

"Step aside men, we'll wrap this up early." Amagiri and Shiranui stepped in between the cluster of warriors.

Shiranui held up his gun in amusement while Amagiri kept his usual cool.

"Looks like we're going to have to step up too," Heisuke said half smiling.

"Got that right," said Sanosuke "These guys are gonna really feel the pain of steel now."

"Heisuke, Sano!" Hijikata shouted.

"We're going to be fine! Worry about getting the wounded out of here first," Hijikata hesitated a moment before answering.

"Fine, you better not die on us!" Hijikata turned his back to him, but a stroke of uncertainty hit.

"You're not getting away that easily." Shiranui raised his gun and pointed the barrel at Hijikata. This time words escaped the dark shadow hanging below the tree.

"HIJIKATA-SAN!" Chizuru screamed at the top of her lungs, making sure she was loud and clear. The sudden noise made Shiranui jump and miss his target by another several inches.

Hijikata's head jerked up to attention at the small shadow beneath the tree "Chi," he had to work on sounding out the little syllables "Chizuru? But what are you?"

Chizuru felt the ominous bundle of anger behind her piling up, so she quickly turned to face Kazama.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Kazama-san," she inhaled "It just slipped out."

He only grunted and stood with Chizuru, hopping down with ease from the rooftop. When he touched the ground he placed Chizuru gently behind him, then he drew his katana.

Chizuru grew afraid "Wait, Kazama-san!"

"Stay out of it." his voice was full of rage. Many may not have noticed, but Chizuru had instincts for these kinds of things.

"Chizuru are you okay?" Hijikata started to take his stance with his sword at attention.

"Y-Yes." She averted her gaze, denying the sunny light, denying herself, denying the danger, and worst of all, denying the two men before her.

Okay, okay, so this chapter came a bit earlier than I and possibly many of you had thought it would. I'm pretty surprised. I actually had a little fun with this chapter. It's hard when trying to describe the feelings in the scenes without getting too carried away….. Anyway big thanks again to _Rei Eien_ for the great encouragement and words of praise! I'm happy I got a chance to find _ ._


	6. Chapter 6 - One Day

Chapter 6 – One Day

Chizuru's eyes were starting to sting as steel flashed selfishly against the bright sun. People just waking from their slumber gathered around the fight in a circle like it was some sort of circus. Kazama swung his sword left making Hijikata dodge to the right, but had to quickly retaliate after Kazama swung again this time aiming up into the northwest corner. Kazama smiled with glee at the quickly oncoming result of the battle. Chizuru knew who was most likely to win, Hijikata already having several cuts running up and down the side of his arm, and even deeper gashes on his legs.

Deeper into the battle, people started betting on the winner, it made Chizuru feel sick. She turned to the townspeople and glared at the man placing his bet. The man noticed her look and went up to her only to take her by collar with a single curled fist. He raised her into the air with a devilish smile.

"What's with the face kid? Do you need me to fix it for you?" Chizuru's fragile little hands barely managed to cling to the man's monstrous arm.

"All of you men make me sick to the stomach." She choked out

"What was that you snotty little brat?!" he brought back his arm to throw a punch.

Kazama threw a glance to his side to see Chizuru's main oppose readying to attack.

"Tch," he grunted and then he thrust his blade at the man's arm.

The man had barely turned before the blade skidded just passed his shoulder cutting his clothes and some skin. Red blood started flooding from the open wound as he dropped Chizuru to the ground. While the man screamed in agony, Chizuru sat coughing for air. When she just about caught all her air again, she averted her gaze to her savior. It had been Kazama who protected her.

When he was sure that she was looking in his direction, he nodded at her, like words were being exchanged in the empty void, but he quickly had to turn to dodge another attack from Hijikata.

"Chizuru!" this time the word came from Hijikata "Get to safety before you're hurt!"

Chizuru wished she could do so, but while Kazama and Hijikata struggled to achieve victory, she knew that in this kind of battle, only one would live through. What should she do? Her heart was fighting and denying her mind with much less logical sense.

Kazama stood back, dodging the sword had been a task without his own, so he looked around him for another, but his was too far away, and there was no man in reach. He looked at Hijikata, smiling at the resolution. He dove forward and grabbed Hijikata's hand like lightning, holding it down for the few seconds he needed. With his other hand, he reached into the second sheath Hijikata always carried around and unsheathed the sword inside it. He leaped back and teased Hijikata by twirling the stolen sword in his hand.

Hijikata looked angered, but he tightened his grip on the sword and rushed at Kazama. But unfortunately, Kazama's next attack sent Hijikata's last weapon flying. He was forced down, the tip of Kazama's stolen sword just barely brushing his chin.

"Anything left to say?" Kazama grimaced.

All of a sudden, Kazama raised his sword when right then and there Chizuru's inner voice screamed at her to do something. Chizuru tensed up as her face was drained of its former color. Chizuru unwillingly lunged forward and shielded Hijikata. She locked her arms around his head, hiding his head in her clothes. Kazama stopped in his line of fire, eyes narrowed. Memories of only nights ago came firing back.

He pointed the sword down at them "Move."

His eyes also held the coldness that it had held when the moon gave him his stage. But instead of the moon, the sun's bright light glinted off the side of the blade.

"I will not." Her words held the same solidness.

Hijikata came up and grabbed Chizuru's arm, shaking it as a warning "Chizuru, listen to him."

"But, Hijikata-san…." Her eyes drooped a bit in gloom.

"I'll ask one more time, move." He raised the blade again.

Chizuru turned away from him and hid herself in Hijikata's hair. The scent of his hair was still fresh with sweat; she could still feel the stamina running through his restless body.

Hijikata repeated himself "Chizuru—"

"One night," she raised her eyes and directed herself at Kazama. "Please, just one more night, to set things right."

Kazama stood his ground while Hijikata sat dumbfounded.

Only a few more seconds lasted before Kazama loosened up and threw Hijikata's sword to his side "Only one night," he furrowed his brow, he was obviously not in the best mood "Then I'll come for you in the morning. No promises on how early it'll be."

Chizuru looked solemn, but he did grant her a small wish, even if it didn't mean a lot to him, it meant a lot to her.

She hid a smile behind the hood of her sleeve.

Hijikata held tightly onto her hand under the light dappled trees outside the Shinsengumi headquarters. He never once looked at her yet; he only gave her stern glances to the side every now and then. She felt uncertain on what he wanted to get across.

Chizuru tried to play a smile "Um, Hijikata-san?"

"Don't do that."

Chizuru looked surprised "Do what? Did I do something to offend you?"

This time he looked at her "Don't smile when you had to do something like that."

"Huh?" what did he mean? Chizuru was baffled to an unknown extent "What did I do exactly?"

"You shielded me, again. And you almost paid the price with your own head." He lowered his head shamefully.

Chizuru now realizing his reason for looking so sad, smiled softly through the greenery surrounding them "That was my choice, Hijikata-san, you needn't bla—"

"Don't say that!" he raised his voice for the first time since she came back.

Chizuru jumped at the suddenly forcefully used tone, she lowered her eyes to the ground "I'm sorry, I must've been such a liability to everyone…. Even though all of you have done so much for me, even though…." She bit back the tears stinging her eyes.

Hijikata guiltily looked up at her, the way she fought back her worries and fears, the way she was trying her best to be a normal everyday woman. He felt a spark of a flame rise in his chest, one that saw her as as a more than an everyday woman, and he took his hand away from her hand and lifted up her head.

"Hijikata-sa—" Hijikata pressed his lips to hers, filling the void in between negative space

Within time, Chizuru's face blushing madly faded to a light pink color, leaning back into the kiss. He traced her back as he wrapped her in a big embrace. To hold her closer, he took his left hand and pressured the back of her head, mingling through the tangled strands of hair.

Chizuru on an instance also wrapped her arms around his waist; taking in the warmth of his body heat in the late winter.

After a few more seconds, he let her go from the kiss, but in embarrassment she immediately ducked away inside the shadows of his sleeve.

She knew the terrible part was coming up next, the part where she has to break a heart and her own.

"Chizuru," she squeezed his arm before she slowly revealed her face from under his arm "Please, don't go back." He hugged her tightly.

"You don't know how lonely it's been here without you." The black locks of his hair landed gracefully on her head.

Chizuru could no longer hold it back and so a fountain of tears flowed from her eyes "I-I can't, even though I want too…" she wriggled around in his arms "If I don't he'll come and hurt everyone… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

He waited until she was done sniffling to pull her away and look into her honey dappled eyes "Then wait for me."

"Wait?"

"Just wait, I'll come and kill the bastard myself, I won't let him make a tool out of you. Promise me; promise me that you'll wait."

Chizuru's eyes started to well up with hope, as she instantly nodded her head "Okay, I'll wait, but then you have to promise me," she narrowed his gaze "You have to promise me that you won't die before then."

He smiled as he kissed her forehead ever so lightly "I promise."

Hahahahahahaha. Ha. So this is still a Kazama x Chizuru fanfic so don't worry! I just thought it might be good to throw a little twist in with it. Baskets of gratitude _Maro75_ for the amazing review! It makes me want to do a lot more with the story. Thank you guys so much for supporting!


	7. Chapter 7 - Taken Abroad

Chapter 7 – Taken Abroad

"This is awesome Chizuru!" Heisuke stuffed his face with food "I haven't had a meal like yours in ages!" he glared across the floor at Okita "Someone likes to put a bit more soy sauce on the food he makes."

"Don't look at me like it's my entire fault," he cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow "Others here should learn to cook properly as well."

Chizuru played a smile but gave a concerned face. Even though it was very rowdy, she missed the laughter and happiness. She felt very thankful for the friends she's made inside the Shinsengumi. She raised a hand to her heart smiling, like it was to contain something from flooding out her gates.

Nagakura snagged a small piece of meat from Heisuke's tray "'Oy! Shinpat'san! That's my food, don't take it like you need it!" he shot up with his chopsticks to retrieve the stolen meat, but instead Nagakura went up and farther out of reach, holding Heisuke by his face with his other hand to make sure he stayed a safe distance away from the duck meat he was going to devour momentarily.

"Unlike you, I _do_ need it, I have a bigger stomach to fill you little brat!" with that he swallowed the duck meat whole.

Saito hidden in the corner with his bowl of white rice and chopsticks in hand said only one comment through the noise of the crowd "What a ruckus."

A smile riddled its way across Harada's face as he leaned with an elbow down on Saito, drool slipping from his mouth. He was obviously drunk "Come on Saito," he waved the sake jug at Saito "Have some, if you're ever going to loosen up then tonight's the night!"

Though it was a challenge, Saito closed his eyes annoyed at the excuse of 'loosening up' from Harada. He was obviously trying to ignore the offer with his best 'leave me to eat' face.

Chizuru felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked to her side to meet with the gentle smiling face of Hijikata "Try your best to have fun tonight."

Those words fed Chizuru's heart a little more warmth, her face lightened up and a soft smile filled her lips "Thank you, Hijikata-san."

He looked up at everyone with glee, Chizuru was so happy to be able to see it again. Had it really been the opposite of this while she was gone?

"I was so worried," she started out in a small, but audible voice "When I heard you guys inside the inn, I was so worried. I heard everyone fighting, and when I thought about it being all for me…. I was so….. Worried..!"

She lifted her hand up to her mouth as soon as the tears began to fall. Many people wouldn't have noticed only seeing the top part of her face, but under her small fragile hands, she was smiling. She was crying of all the happiness tearing itself free in her heart "Thank you all," she lowered her head to her lap "so much…!"

Heisuke smiled and softened his gaze "Hey Chizuru, its late now. Maybe it's time to get to sleep."

She raised her head but kept her hand in place "Right."

Inside her futon was the first time all day she thought of Kazama. He would take her away in the morning, only to be torn separate ways with the pleasant memories that filled the air here. She huddled inside the futon, trying to force the warmth into giving her the closure she needed for tomorrow. She knew it was coming. Yet now after tonight she couldn't wrap her head around it. Tomorrow everything ended, she would be whisked away to the west where she would marry Kazama and prevent the extinction of Oni. She hid away her sobs in the dead of the night where not a single breeze broke the silence.

Early in the morning, the sun not even raised, a single person shook Chizuru awake. She wasn't surprised to see Kazama's crimson eyes gleam in the moonlight.

He removed his hands "Time to go."

She sat up, rubbing her sleep drunken eyes "Okay."

When she was ready they slinked outside the door of her now permanently empty room. No sooner had they walked through the garden had footsteps grew in noise towards them. She whipped around but Kazama was faster. Ready to draw his sword, he quickly stepped in between Chizuru and Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san?" her voiced faltered when Kazama ruined her view of him.

They both stood on point in silence, like they were trying to predict each other's movements. But after a while Hijikata stood down and peered over Kazama's shoulder at Chizuru.

"Hold off the marriage as long as you can, I'll come for you when the war ends." Chizuru couldn't hide her surprise. Her eyebrows went up and her iris was no longer contacting her lashes. She raised a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from running to him and jumping into his arms. She shook her head rapidly as muffled sobs escaped through the leaks in her hand.

"And Kazama," she looked back up through foggy eyes "I will be the one to kill you. I promise."

Kazama smirked as he too let down his weapon "I'd like to see you try."

Hijikata also smirked but narrowed his gaze "Very well."

Kazama turned and took Chizuru by her shoulders beckoning her to follow. She took one last glance behind to assure herself that Hijikata meant what he said. She was pleased to see him smiling gently down at her through the starlit sky.

When they got back to the inn Kazama lit the small candle and looked at the wall, as if trying to assess its mysteries "Tell me," he said.

She jerked her head to attention "Y-Yes?"

"Hijikata Toshizo seemed more worked up than usual," he turned and glared at her "Tell me what happened between you two."

Chizuru averted her gaze, like it would stop him from reading her thoughts "Nothing happened."

He started walking towards her "Don't lie to me," he took Chizuru's chin in his hand forcing her to look up at him "tell me exactly what happened."

As the candle flickered, only the shadows in the room danced with glee, Chizuru stayed silent, until just like that Kazama saw through her lies "Did he…?"

Chizuru immediately took the defensive "Nothing happened!"

Kazama knocked her down onto her back and held both her hands with one of his own. He sat over her, locking her by placing his right knee in the middle of both her thighs. He was still holding her chin; he could feel the tenseness from her pouring out.

Chizuru's heart was pounding, Kazama was enraged and she knew she was in the worst case scenario there "Please Kazama-san, nothing happened….!"

"I don't believe you," he leaned in closer so that his breath was tickling her face "remember this female Oni, you are my property; no one else is allowed to touch you." Chizuru's face flushed red as the blood all seemed to rush to it.

"Chizuru Yukimura, if you dare touch another man again, then it will be your head."

"But I didn't do anythin—" she was interrupted by the sensation as a pair of warm lips touched her own.

Chizuru's eyes stood straight open, not daring to close. Tears started streaming from her eyes as he opened his and looked at her through bloody eyes. She closed her eyes in shock as something wet slithered into her mouth. The sensation made her entire body start to tense up and feel loony; Kazama played with her tongue as she slowly slipped under his spell.

He parted their lips, Chizuru panting for air that she wasn't able to take in during the hot kiss "K-Kazama-san…?"

He leaned down onto her shoulder tickling her neck with his long strands of golden hair. He whispered into her ear "You belong to me and not another soul; I will not stand for betrayal."

Some more tears started to find paths down her cheeks "I-I'm so sorry Kazama-san… I just can't seem to find a way to stop…!"

Kazama released her hands and she brought them up to her face to shield herself from embarrassment. Her cheeks were red not from the kiss only seconds before but from the rivers of water heating up her very essence. Kazama removed himself from the top of her which allowed her to sit up. She cried louder than before, almost like a child it seemed to Kazama.

He reached out to pat the top of her and but almost instinctively she flung towards him and cried into his kimono. She grabbed his clothes and clenched her fists in pain.

She sobbed through the frustration "I won't ever get to see him again will I….? I won't ever see him again…! He'll be gone! Why….! Why…! Why am I so helpless?"

He tucked her head into his chest to hide his frustration. He narrowed his gazed at the candle as he rested his chin on her head.

This last scene I thought was pretty cute! And yay they finally got to kiss! Next chapter is going to be fun to write! Big warm thanks to Maro75 and Eliisa-chan for the encouraging reviews! Please continues the reviews to tell me what I can improve on!


	8. Chapter 8 - Beckoning War Tides

Chapter 8 – Beckoning War Tides

The breeze swept through the frosty night as Chizuru sat there on the steps blanket in hand trying to cover her whole figure. The scene kept playing back in her head over and over to the point where she couldn't stand it. She had left the room with in it Kazama and retired herself to the front door. She was surprised that Kazama hadn't tried to stop her; she might run away after all.

She curled up her knees and laid her head on top of them "I wonder what's going on inside his head sometimes."

She thought back to the warm feel of his lips on hers; causing her to blush indiscreetly. Her face was hot, but even the breeze couldn't cool it. The morning sun painted the sky a deep red and birds flapped noisily overhead.

She almost closed her eyes when footsteps neared the door. She only noticed someone was in front of her when their shadow fell over her. She lifted her head and almost jumped when she saw a scary face looking back down on her.

She immediately stood up and looked down in embarrassment "I'm so sorry, Amagiri-san, I didn't see you there."

Amagiri remained silent, observing the situation "Did something happen?"

Chizuru gazed up at him, expressionless. They had hardly ever had a proper conversation together, but this was the first time she felt some if not any closure. She bit back tears, making sure she wouldn't embarrass herself further.

"Say Amagiri-san," she looked back down at the dirt "you've known Kazama-san for quite a while, haven't you?"

He nodded "Yes."

"Has he ever, um," she stalled for a bit more time on how to put it "come off a bit odd from time to time?"

He didn't show it, but Chizuru could tell he was baffled "I'm sorry never mind I said anything."

She turned around and stepped inside the inn "Weren't you coming in to see Kazama-san? He's upstairs right now." She raised a finger to indicate the location.

Once again Amagiri left a giant space of silence between him and Chizuru, but after a moment of thought he spoke "Yukimura Chizuru."

"Yes?"Chizuru looked straight at him but her gaze faltered when he fell to one knee "Amagiri-san?"

He closed his bright blue eyes "My lord Kazama Chikage is the lord of the Oni over the entirety of the western region. He has worked hard to hold up his clan's honor, harder than I have in my entire lifetime."

"Huh?" Chizuru angled her body to face Amagiri.

"He's never had time to choose a bride for his clan's heir. Even though there are the most cherished of female oni gathered there for his sake alone; yet whenever the offer was brought up, he declined. When he came on this mission to restore a missing debt to the Satsuma clan, and when he first saw you, I've never seen him trying so hard to achieve something."

"Achieve?"

"So please"Amagiri steadied his gaze with hers"try to understand."

Chizuru was amazed at Amagiri's act of loyalty to Kazama. Never had she seen such a relationship. Chizuru felt almost jealous that she had never gotten this out of a friendly connection.

"Amagiri-san,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How long have you known Kazama-san?"

He stood back up to where Chizuru had to peer up into the sun to get a good look of his face "It's probably about 13 years by now." He looked off down the road into who knows where.

Chizuru thought through his words bit by bit tying them together so she could better understand his meaning. In the end though, Chizuru couldn't understand any of it, but she still had a response prepared.

"Thank you, Amagiri-san," she made a 'please bear with me' face "Even though I can't really understand what you mean now, um…. I'll try my best to understand with time."

He looked back to her and closed his eyes to show that he understood "Whichever pleases you."

"Amagiri," Chizuru was startled at the sudden tone of voice from behind. She quickly spun around to see a slightly grumpy faced Kazama "Did you come to report something?"

"Yes," Amagiri immediately dropped back down on one knee "Word has reached me that Doctor Koudo has moved his forces to the outskirts of Edo."

Chizuru jerked her head around "Father has…?"

"I expected him to make that foolish of a move." He smirked upon being correct "We'll set out at once. Tell Shiranui to meet us near the gates to Edo within a thirteen days time."

"As you wish." He bowed one more time before quickly disappearing into thin air.

As Chizuru still wasn't accustomed to the skill of upper class Oni Chizuru stared blankly at the empty space before being interrupted by Kazama's stern voice.

"Chizuru,"

"Um," she twirled around "Y-Yes, Kazama-san?"

"Go gather your things, and make sure you dress as a boy."

Chizuru was surprised, after all the trouble he had gone through to dress her up in feminine clothes he told her to dress back as a boy "Why is that Kazama-san?"

He turned around and started walking into the inn and for a moment Chizuru thought he was ignoring her question "If we travel around with two men and one woman people may start getting suspicious and think you're of a high rank. We can't have trouble on the way there or else Koudo will get word."

"Okay, I get it." She shook her head off to the side.

As she weaved her way up the stairs of the inn she thought about their leave of Kyoto. If she left Kyoto then she wouldn't ever be able to see the Shinsengumi again. Never again would she laugh with them while eating. Never would she share funny stories of patrol with Heisuke or Nagakura or Harada. She wouldn't be able to watch Saito's swordsmanship while he trained, never be able to push off Okita's generally cheesy jokes. And last of all, she wouldn't be able to serve Hijikata's afternoon tea.

Deep in thought she almost tripped over the kneeling Kazama. She nearly tumbled across his back before he maneuvered his arm around her waist and brought her fall to a halt. She remained in the air for a second trying to analyze what almost happened.

"Hey," Chizuru stumbled out of focus before realizing Kazama was the one who had saved her "my arm is starting to hurt. Do you mind moving?"

"Oh," she jumped out of his grasp and stood up straight then bowing "I-I'm so sorry, I should've looked where I was going.

She was disturbed by how cold he had turned towards her. She wasn't use to receiving a frosted gaze from him. She never felt so concerned about her relationship with him in the past, so why now? She quickly gathered her thoughts and turned her back to his crimson trap to take a bag and start stuffing all the clothes he had gotten for her in.

After finishing, she tied it together with a small string and placed it together with the rest of the stuff. She wiped her forehead, it was hard to organize everything, and she even had to organize Kazama's stuff. It reminded her of when she had to clean all the rooms back at the Shinsengumi. She smiled at the warm memory of the Shinsengumi.

She glanced over at Kazama which was hunched over a small table. It seemed he was looking down at something and writing. Chizuru out of curiosity and crawled over to him in silence. Careful not to arouse him she peered over his shoulder down at what he was doing. Peering over his shoulder reminded her of when she looked over Hijikata's shoulder to read his poetry.

He was looking down at a map of Japan and was painting perfect lines in and around the city. When she tried to look closer Kazama sat up straighter and looked back around to her face.

Her eyes widened, as his face was so close his breath glided across her skin. Her face grew ruddy as she studied his elegant features up close. Although she didn't notice it, she was silent for a while before he spoke to her.

"Your breath was tickling my neck," Chizuru's pupils retracted and he caught her gaze.

"I'm so sorry," she backed up "I didn't mean to disturb you while you were working."

He turned back to his work "Are you already done with your packing?"

She looked up at his back "Yes."

"Then if you want to be useful prepare me some sake."

"Yes sir."

She went back to their bags and looked through them. She looked through all of their bags but there wasn't sake in any of them. She glanced back over at Kazama; he was very concentrated on what he was working on.

She looked back at the bags and thought 'He wouldn't mind if I slipped out for a bit to buy some sake, right?'

She opened another bag and stuffed her hand far inside until she heard small metal coins clinking together noisily. She picked up some yen then pulled on a cloak over her male clothes. With one glance back, she swiftly escaped through the door and left not a single feeling behind her.

The last picture that flashed inside her head was Hijikata, smiling happily.

Thank you all for reading this chapter! I've been away on vacation for a while and wow a lot of new followers! Thank you for the new reviews _Scarlet Ninja20_, _stuckatschool_, and _flai_. I've really enjoyed writing this story as far as it's been going! The next chapter might be a while since I have a series of tests in school coming up. And the fact that tomorrow is Halloween! Happy early Halloween! Thank you again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - Shinsengumi

Chapter 9 – Shinsengumi

Sen silently lit the candle to reveal even the darkest corners of the room. Only their shadows seemed to represent the darkness around them. Sen's brows furrowed as she placed her hands onto her lap.

"This is quite troublesome." She lifted a hand to her chin in a thinking gesture.

"What do you mean by that?" Hijikata tensed up, thinking of any worst case scenario that he'd have to look over.

"What I mean is that Oni marriages are very serious for every Oni clan. Especially Kazama's; you should know this by now, but Kazama is next to take the head of the clan."

"I'm aware of that, yes." Hijikata's violet eyes pierced through Sen's.

"The Western Oni Clan has very good alliances with the rest, especially now that Kazama has introduced his new plan to eliminate all the humans and create a new Oni Kingdom." She rested her hand back onto her lap and looked directly at Hijikata. "For Kazama to be marrying a female Oni from the East, he's bound to make a big deal about it. With that at hand if you want Chizuru back before marriage, you better do it before Kazama's Clan Elders hear of it. You'll have time since Kazama still has business in this area."

"Where is Kazama's clan located?"

Sen lowered her gaze "We don't know, no one does."

Hijikata looked surprised.

"No Oni knows where it is, when we visit Kazama's clan they escort us in, but each time they blindfold us so we may not see the path. I do know one thing though."

"What is it?"

"It was about a few miles off from the coastline, last time I was there, I heard water, plus it felt like we were on a boat."

He thought hard for a second. "Thank you." He got up and turned towards the door.

"Hijikata-san," he turned back to her "Don't mess with the Western Oni Clan, if you do, you better be ready to lay your life down along with it."

He opened the door to leave "You needn't worry for my sake; you should worry more about yourself. If they find out you've spoken with me, they might just try to remove you too."

Sen grimaced "I see, then for Chizuru's sake, don't die."

Hijikata gently smiled at the soft whisper of her name. He walked throughout the hallways of the Shimabara. He was obviously deep in thought, even the shadows didn't dare to consume him. The light simply purified him letting himself clear his mind and think even more carefully than before. He was already going through steps of his plan when the person in front of him instantly stopped walking.

Hijikata knew who it was, and so he instantly went to battle position, half unsheathing his sword, keeping an eye on his opponent before him.

Hijikata growled in a low voice "Kuujyu Amagiri…"

"You needn't draw your sword, I merely have come with and invitation." He raised his hands like he was already defeated.

"Cut the crap." Amagiri simply gave his head a quick shake.

As if Amagiri could read his mind, he spoke in a low tone. "It is true; Chizuru Yukimura is to be married to Lord Kazama Chikage by August." He took out the card and held it out to Hijikata.

"She won't be marrying anyone while my heart's still beating!" Just like a wolf would, Hijikata bared his teeth at the invitation.

Amagiri hesitated a moment, then simply strode forward and past Hijikata to the next hallway. When he passed, Hijikata almost unsheathed his sword fully and struck him, but halted once Amagiri whispered a solid and sad fact into his ear.

"_Even I have human blood flowing through my veins_." After that, he seemed to float down the hallway like a ghost.

Hijikata slowly slid back into his original position, seeing as there was no longer any need to fight. He nodded to himself and continued on walking until he reached the exit and showed himself out. Waiting there outside was Harada Sanosuke, spear in hand.

"That didn't take that long for 'important business,' I thought it might've taken longer."

Hijikata closed his eyes, obviously trying to dodge the subject "That's not what matters, is it? I've gotten done what I needed done."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Before the both of them went on their way, Hijikata stopped; slight curiosity seemed to bubble up in his mind. "Harada, I told you to watch the entrance for any guests, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you happen to see anyone come in?"

He smiled sarcastically "Nobody came in, if they did, then I kindly turned them away."

"I see," Hijikata seemed more or less intrigued, but he kept it to himself.

'_Even if you say you carry the blood of which a human possesses, it doesn't change the fact you also have Oni blood_.'

~~~~~ ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME IM SOOOOO SORRY! Really I am! But school has been killing me lately! More than I can bear with! Kazama x Chizuru forever! Thank you to Fanfiction's new _guest_ who reviewed my long long long wait of the story!


	10. Chapter 10 - Motion

Chapter 10 – Motion

With her hood safely tucked over her head, she did her best to avoid places where the moon's light streaked through the darkness. She mainly stuck to the shadows and flexibly made her way around the stray ronin wandering around the roads. She was smart enough to know by now that Kazama had noticed her disappearance. Thinking about the consequences, she inhaled and quickly skipped over to the next available shadow.

'It shouldn't be much longer until I get there.' She peeked around the next corner.

She tightened her hood again and just barely took one step before a voice called out from behind her.

"And who the hell do ya' think you are, roamin' my streets as you please…" his voice was low and scratchy.

Chizuru spun around to face a rather drunken man, he still held one cup of sake in one hand, foaming furiously.

The men behind him were obviously ronin, and the situation before Chizuru proved very difficult. Here she could handle one drunken man, but several men were a whole different story.

A single man stepped over and looked over the leader's shoulder "You're body looks so small and fragile, oh, are you a woman?"

Chizuru, startled, tightened her hood to avoid being found out.

Another man with blue cloth around his head stepped out from the left "Ah, she's bein' shy now."

He almost came closer to lay a hand on Chizuru's shoulder until Chizuru placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"The man smiled and raised his hands in a 'defeat' and prodded on "Come now, why's a woman walkin' around with something as dangerous as that?"

Not even fazed, he walked closer. Fear jumped up in Chizuru's throat and her voice cracked as she tried to cough up a sentence "Please, not another step. I don't want to have to draw my sword."

The leader spoke up in his drunken and scratchy tone "Ahh, her voice cracked, ain't that arousing boys?"

They all laughed almost inhumanely. Chizuru jumped backwards but to her surprise hard hands landed on her back, causing her to come to an immediate stop. A face appeared next to her head, whispering into her ear.

"Now why don't we have some fun little girl?"

She leapt forward out of the man's grasp and fell onto the ground below her. Her sword dropped out of her sheath, toppling just in front of her.

The leader bent down in front of Chizuru and reached for her, chuckling with hideous glee. Chizuru was streaked with terror. The feeling of being helpless suddenly overwhelmed her.

She stared up at the leader's slowly approaching hand "Now, let's remove your hood and get a good look at your face."

'I can't go like this…! I don't want to leave here!' The sudden realization came like a silver bullet through her skull 'What _is_ here? What or who do I have to return to?' she clenched her fists in frustration.

'Kazama only wants me to replenish the pure breed of Oni… Father has betrayed me… I have nobody…'

Everything in her body loosened, allowing her head to sink closer to the ground where she faced the rough soil; the soil which with every passing tear darkened even more.

"Oh, finally decided to give in and surrender to us, eh?" he squeezed her shoulder harshly, causing Chizuru to tremble "That's a good girl…"

"What do you think you men are doing?" a broad, low voice broke through the rest of the excited voices of ronin, making the ronin look up in curiosity.

The leader took back his hand from Chizuru's shoulder, but Chizuru didn't move an inch, she was too terrified to move.

"And just who the hell do ya' think ya' are, walking these streets like you own them?" the boss shook his jug of sake at him.

"Huh? What're you talkin' about jackass? We _are_ the ones who own this street. It's the territory of the Shinsengumi, Wolves of Mibu."

'Sh-Shinsengumi…?' Chizuru felt confused.

"Shinsengumi?" the boss looked quite baffled, as if he had never heard about the organization in his entire lifetime. But alas, it came to him and he broke into obnoxious laughter.

"Don't make me laugh boy, you really think we'd believe some stupid made up story like that?"

The man from the Shinsengumi sent out a challenging tone of voice "Oh? So you don't believe me?"

Seeing as his words of offense were having no effect at all on the man, his expression reddened "That's right, of course we don't!"

"Fine then, come at me, I don't care if it's all of you at once, let's see who has the upper hand."

Almost instantly two men jumped out of the group of ronin and flew at the young warrior. The man drew his sword inhumanely fast, blocking one sword and quickly pushing it off while retaliating to push away the other incoming sword. But after knocking the second ronin off balance, he quickly gave him a deep gash quickly across his chest.

The ronin shrieked in pain, blood spilling through his clothes. The first ronin stood back, sweat sliding down his temples. The leader noticed his hesitation and quickly yelled furiously at the man "What the hell do ya' think you're doing?! Hurry up and get back into battle!"

The ronin hesitated for a moment more and tightened his grip on his katana. He charged forward and yelled at the top of his lungs. But it was a moment too late. For the man claiming to be from the Shinsengumi leapt forward and ran his sword straight through the man's stomach. No noise or scream made it out the man's mouth in time before he collapsed lifeless to the ground.

A few of the men of ronin fled to the darker parts of the streets, while others stayed only a few more seconds before hurriedly retreating back. The Shinsengumi warrior walked up to the leader who instantly in fear fell back on his bottom, holding up his hands like it would defend him from cutting steel.

The man raised his blade to the ronin's neck "Scram, and make sure I don't ever have to see your pathetic face again."

"Y-Yes!" he quickly scrambled to his feet and took off down after a few more of the stray ronin who use followed him.

The man made sure to keep his eye on them until they were far out of sight, to make sure they stayed gone. But once he was sure they had all fled, he turned to the hooded Chizuru.

She was still staring at the ground, in shock and speechless; to this point not only her swelling tears soaked the ground, but pouring rain as well.

"Hey, are you okay? Did they do anything serious to you?" Chizuru lifted her head slowly, and then just the same way turned to the mysterious man. His hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, and he had beautiful violet eyes that shared the moon's stage. His hair was as black as a raven's, yet as gentle as a cat's.

'This voice…' Chizuru's eyes widened with surprise.

"Hijikata-san, is that you…?" her already ruddy eyes began to swell up even more, starting to spill over with tears.

"What?" at that moment a strong gust of wind blew over them, throwing off Chizuru's hood, causing it to reveal her face.

"Chizuru?" Hijikata stood there, and then bent down next to her, his face was filled with shock "What're you doing here? And how—"

"Hijikata-san…" like a child would, she didn't make eye contact, but held out her hands. Slowly she tugged them a bit closer to Hijikata's sides.

He sighed and waited a moment. Then he wrapped his strong arms around her back and stroked her hair. She cried into his robe, but only muffled sobs could make it to Hijikata's ears.

"You must've been terrified." He held her close in the night. Still enough to challenge that of a mourning statue.

/~*~/ Author's Note

Sorry it's literally been forever! I've began covering songs on Youtube and I've been really busy with singing duets with other people and editing and different favors. So I don't know how often I'll be able to get more chapters out! Sorry guys!


End file.
